24 Pokemon
by Mr White
Summary: Meowth and another Team Rocket member are under police intterogation. What will the police get out of them? Or willl they escape? Chapter 3 edited for spelling and punctuation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Dis is ya new room" Meowth told me. He's a talking cat. Sometimes I can't believe how strange, and, frankly, stupid the world we live in is. I don't blame you if you say "What the!" at this point. I wouldn't even blame myself for saying that. If you could just wait till I've actually told my story before you start acting confused then that might help. Not being in an overheated room, sitting on a cold metal chair, with you looking down at me, might be helpful too. Anyway, let me explain a few things. Firstly he's not a cat. He's a Pokemon. These are unique animals that can only be found on a small group of islands near Japan. Even so, they can normally only say their names, or parts of their names. Like parrots taught to repeat one single phrase, except Pokemon understand what other Pokemon are saying. Its just humans that don't. Meowth is an exception. Well, I say Meowth. I mean this particular one. Meowth is the names of a species, like dog. Meowth, the one who was with me during the events I'm about to describe, doesn't want to make himself out as being superior to other Meowth's. So he has no first name or surname. Now where was I?

_**"This isn't a friendly chat between old age pensioners on a bus. Get on with it Kails. Plus, we may be from the US, but we have heard of Pokemon."**_  
>I prefer to be called Ben. Or, if you must use my last name, then Mr. Kails will do ok? Now the door was made of some kind of softwood. It had a room number on it, 665. The neighbour of the beast. I leaned down so Meowth, he was somewhere between 3 and 4 feet, could give me the key. I'm about six foot'. I don't know exactly. Anyway, the key was on a keying; a laminated card with the room's number on it. We went in. I could see immediately that it hardly fitted the expression "Home sweet home." It would defiantly need redecorating soon. The green carpet was faded and stained. The only decoration on the pale peach coloured walls was a poster explaining the symptoms of dangerous dieses, and how we can avoid these dieses. Isn't it great to see a reminder that you might have a deadly illness every time you walk into a room? I'd hate to be a doctor. At least I've taken it down now. There was an iron bed against one wall, which I promptly sat on in order to survey the rest of the room, and found it squeaks whenever it moves. There was a window on the opposite end to the door. It looked out onto a brick wall. Underneath it was an uncomfortable-looking plastic chair and a plastic desk. A small chest of draws, in fact a chest of one draw, was attached to it. Both were grey. There were empty wooden shelves that somehow looked lonely. Also a slightly battered wardrobe. There was nothing interesting on the ceiling. Just a light bulb under a plastic box and a smoke detector. The door of the bathroom was between the bed and the door leading to the corridor outside. In other words it was unfriendly. To put it mildly. Who decorates these places? Well I guess I'd know more about that than you. It wasn't the way it is now when I first went in. Now it's got posters, and air-fix models, and my DVD collection and everything. I guess I won't be there again soon. I'm sure I'll have years of living in rooms like this to look forward to. Why am I doomed to spend the rest of my life in real dumps like this?<br>"Well dis is it. Gravity works. Electricity works. Da water works…" Meowth said. Or something like that. I don't remember his exact words. I'm just paraphrasing.  
>"…The rest ya have to provide for ya self. I gotta go kid. I've got a meeting wid Giovanni" he continued.<br>"I'm seeing him after you I think. He wants to welcome me here" I said.  
>"He says he wants ta welcome ya here. Dare's a big difference. Never mind. Da point is I've seen him before. He ain't dat interest'en to look at" Meowth said in his thick Brooklyn accent. I could, can, whatever, barely understand what he's saying. It's ridiculous! Can I see him? I want to see him.<br>**_"Later. Get on with it."_**  
>Ok. There's no need to be like that. I still have rights don't I? Never mind. Don't answer that.<br>"I just thought it would make sense if I went with you. Waited outside his office till you'd finished" I told Meowth.  
>"It'll be boring for ya."<br>"I don't mind. I just want to keep on talking to you. I need to get to know you. We'll be spending a lot of time together from now on."  
>"Just because I'm ya supervisor doesn't mean I gotta like it."<br>"Tough."  
>He sat down on the bed, a little more heavily than I expected considering his size. His white eyes, larger than those of a human, stared seriously at mine. I'm not good at reading Pokemon expressions, but, if I had to guess, he appeared drained just then. Tired.<br>"I'm sorry kid but, my friends just got fired. Jessie and James. Didn't deserve it. I've know them for eight years. They made mistakes. Ha! Who hasn't? They didn't deserve it. Now I've gotta go to da boss's office. Dat doesn't happen unless ya in serious trouble. Am I feeling like this 'cause of them leaving, or 'cause I'm scared of being fired myself? I don't know. Am I being selfish or not?"  
>This was clearly why my tour had been so brief, and his attitude towards him so negative. Frankly, it was getting on my nerves up until that point. At least I understood it now. I guessed I had to come up with a quick way to comfort him. Though why it should be me I have no idea. I'm not his mother.<br>"I think you know you wouldn't be fired. I take it you were partners?"  
>"Yep" Meowth replied.<br>"So if you were all going to be fired he would have told you all when you were together. There's no need to worry. Now you're not stupid are you?"  
>"No. And if anyone, including ya, says that I am, then I'm gonna do something you'll regret. And I won't regret it."<br>"Ok. So the only reason your feeling bad is because you miss your friends and you feel that what happened to them is unjust."  
>"You think I should tell him that what he did wasn't right?" Meowth asked. I started to feel bad myself. That last sentence he uttered wasn't encouraging.<br>"We'll see. Wait till you actually know what he wants" I said.  
>"Fine."<br>"Don't tell him unless he's actually going to fire you."  
>"Right. I guess ya can come with me if ya want. Come on. We're running outta time."<br>"Sure."  
>I still couldn't get rid of the nasty feeling that I had planted a possibly hazardous idea in Meowth's head. Then again, perhaps I was just overreacting. After all I didn't know him that well. At least that's what I told myself. We know the truth now of course.<br>"Just let me put my uniform on ok? I guess I can unpack later" I said, looking down at the several cardboard boxes I'd brought with me. They were lying on the ground, waiting for me to open them.  
>"You'll have plenty a time ta unpack later. Hurry up with da uniform. Change in the bathroom. The uniform's in the wardrobe. I'll wait" Meowth said.<p>

Can I have a drink please? The smell of that coffee is driving me crazy. Plus it's not easy just continuously talking for this long.  
><strong><em>"Trust me, if you'd ever tried our coffee you wouldn't drink it again voluntarily. I could get you something else instead. White wine? Champaign? Perhaps we could continue this conversation in a fancy French restaurant. You don't seem to be taking this matter seriously."<em>**  
>I'm in a police interrogation room, facing serious jail time. Of course I'm taking this situation seriously. Look, can I just get a glass of water please? At least give me that.<br>**_"Ok. I'll get it in a few minutes. I want us to at least get to your first encounter with Giovanni before we take a break. Will that do?"_**  
>Yes. Thank you. So I looked in the wardrobe for the first time. There were plenty of hangers in there, but only one set of clothes. I had to provide the rest my self. Typical. Although I rarely got to dress as a civilian after I joined. Anyway, the uniform was the only thing in the wardrobe just then. It consisted of black, knee-high boots, white trousers, and a white tunic with a red "R" printed on it. There were black gloves, and a black belt too. I went into the bathroom. The walls were white. The tiles that made up the walls of the shower cubical, that stood in one corner, were white. The basin was white. The sink was white. Only the grey floor broke the monotony, and not by much. There were no toiletries. Again I was instructed to bring them from home. There was a mirror above the basin, which stood just next to the cubical in the tiny room. The mirror showed my head and most of my torso. Another brilliant piece of interior decoration. I put on the uniform and studied myself. I had poise in that uniform, in a way that Meowth's unclothed body didn't. I looked authoritative and smart and more mature than most 23 year olds. Even handsome, despite the paleness of my face. My neatly combed brown hair probably helped. For a few seconds I admired my goatee, my large blue eyes, and my pleasant smile, which I'm told is my best feature. The uniform was very tight fitting, but it was worth it. Normally I'm not very pleased by my appearance. I left the bathroom. I put my jeans, a Sonic the Hedgehog T-shirt, and a leather jacket, on the bed.<br>"I'm ready Meowth."

We walked down a seemingly endless series of corridors, with doors in them that had room numbers or room names printed on them. I was in a new world, and it was vast. Everything seemed to be moving too quickly. I couldn't take in all the many strange details of this new place at once. We passed various people in Team Rocket uniforms, but they ignored us. They were just chatting and laughing. Going about their daily routines. I guess I can't blame them, much as I enjoy all attention being focused on me. I wondered as I passed them if I would get to know any of them in time. Which would be my friends and which would be my enemies? What strategies would they reveal to me when we practiced Pokemon battling in the stadium. The great competition where one Trainer's Pokemon fights another for bragging rights. Gladiators who don't lift a finger against each other. Just skilfully command our Pokemon. I'm told my enthusiasm gets annoying occasionally. Sorry. The stadium is at the bottom of the HQ building by the way. Will that be helpful? Eventually Meowth, who I noticed was carrying two laminated I.D. cards, stopped at an elevator. It was guarded by two burley men who wore the same style uniforms as me, but had Pokeballs on their belts. I suspected I would be given my Pokemon later. I couldn't wait to get a few of those red and white Pokemon containers on my belt. Get my own Pokemon team and start training them.  
><em><strong>"Boy, this is getting monotonous."<br>**_I'm getting round to everything else ok?  
>"I.D." one of the guards said. See? On with the story.<br>"Surely ya know me by now Joe" Meowth responded.  
>"Sorry but I have my orders. Every card needs to be checked."<br>Meowth rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, to show his exasperation, then handed him the two cards. One had a picture of Meowth on it, along with information about him. His age, place of birth, rank, which was Grunt Level Two, and so on. Mine had my face on it and the same details. My rank was Grunt Level One. I couldn't wait to start calling my self that. The name's Ben Kails, Team Rocket Grunt Level One. The guard checked the I.D.'s over, briefly, then pressed the elevator button. We steeped into the undecorated steel box that was the elevator. The doors shut with a slightly ominous clang. Meowth pressed the button that would bring us all the way to the top floor. I must admit the elevator and the guards intimidated me a little. In fact the whole place intimidated me. It reminded me of my first day of school. Soon we stepped out into a much better decorated corridor. There was a security guard behind a plastic desk with loads of switches and TV monitors on it, which showed what was happening in various places in the building. There were large windows looking out across the giant skyscrapers of Saffron City, Kanto. There were plush chairs just outside the only door I could see apart from the elevator door. It was just like the door of my room except it had "Giovanni, Manager" written on it. Clearly the upper ranks have greater privileges than us lowly grunts. Meowth approached the guard, showed him the I.D.'s, then came to stand next to me. For the last minute or so I'd just been standing outside Giovanni's door, mentally preparing myself for what lay within.  
>"The guard says that the boss changed his mind. We gotta both go in together" Meowth said.<br>"Good job I decided to come with you. Do you always call him 'The boss'?" I asked.  
>Meowth looked a little annoyed.<br>"Yes it is and yes I do."  
>There was silence for a few seconds.<br>"Well kid, dis is it" Meowth eventually said, and we went in.

Can I take a rest now, and get that drink?  
><strong><em>"Sure. We've got a recording of what happened in the office anyway, so we shouldn't need you for a while. I've got to talk to Meowth now anyway."<em>**  
>You got a recording? How?<br>**_"None of your business."_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I don't care what ya say. Dat tape might be accurate. You might have edited it. Fiddled with it using synthesisers or something. I don't care. I'm caught no matter what ya say. I confess my guilt. But it can't tell da whole story. Just what people said. Not their body language. Not Giovanni's thoughts. But I can. I was there and I've known him long enough. Let me do it.  
><strong><em>"Why do you think we're talking to you Meowth?"<em>**  
>Sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away. So I go into da boss' office. It's a film noir style set up. Mahogany desk. Leather chairs. A bronze statue of a Ho-oh on da desk. Venetian blinds. Everything in dat room dat can be described with one noun and another noun in front of it, if you see what I mean. So Ben and I walked across da mauve carpet, with da light from da blinds making slanting bars of light across it. Like prison bars I always think when I go in dare. Ben seemed a little nervous. I felt da same when I first joined, and had to report directly to da boss. Now I'm getting used to going up there. Just to be yelled at of course. Da boss is talking on his black phone, which sits with some official-looking papers on his desk. He's got his back to us. We sit down and wait. Our chairs are on da opposite end to his. It's a long room.<p>

"…Get that new guy, Bradley Stuanton is it? Get him on it. Well you could get Ally McBeal, but I suspect she's unavailable…when? What do you mean when? Did someone else take over this company whilst I went to the toilet or something? Does he know who he's dealing with? I'm still in charge I assume? Good. Tell him to get here right now…fine, so I'm in a meeting right now. So get him up here in the next 15 minutes instead…Right. That's it. Put him now…now! Hello? This is Giovanni…you know, the man you do jobs for. Its called 'Working', and when you 'Work' for someone, you do what he says, when he says it. Understand? Busy? Doing what? Redecorating your office? Ok. I admit that is a job I asked you to do. Well done, but I have something of a higher priority here…good. I'm glad you feel that way…well it's a rather delicate matter. It seems there was a battle going on between Team Magma…they're similar to us except their cause is to remove every drop of water from the Earth's surface…how should I know why? Anyway, they often fight with Team Aqua…well surely you've seen the news recently. Or have you been living in isolation on a tropical island for the last…yes. That's them. I'm glad you finally know who we're discussing here…well Magma and Aqua were battling, and one of my employees got caught in the crossfire…dead, yes…well I'm sorry too of course, but it leaves us with a problem. Namely his widow. It seems she wants money from us by way of compensation, or she'll tell…let's just say the thing she'll tell is so secret that I don't even want you to know about it…that's my business. Its not your department…I'm telling you not to worry about it, understand? Good…well I want you to take care of her…I'll contact them if you can't deal with this, but I'd rather we resolved it without any unpleasantness…I don't want to go that far. Understand? Good…what do you mean how? Offer her some money. Just pay her off. Do I have to do everything my self? Use your brain occasionally…good…ok, put Charlton back on…Charlton, hi…no, it's being dealt with. Anything else this half hour? You know I'm getting very sick of how frequent these phone calls are…"  
><strong><strong>

**_"So am I. Are you going to tell me anything important anytime soon Meowth?"  
><em>**Sorry. I do tend ta ramble on a bit. As does da boss, as ya can tell. Unfortunately, ya gonna have ta hear a lot of his voice, or at least his words, during dis conversation. I gotta tell da story right. Anyways, eventually he finished on da phone and swung his chair round so he was facing us. He looked da same as usual. I'm sure Ben was intimidated by his appearance at once, as I was long ago. He's just over 6 foot tall, and, though I wouldn't say he's fat, he is certainly heavily built. In da same way as Alec Baldwin you know? He wore a red suit dat day, as he does most of da time. It's like a uniform for him, in da same way da stuff Ben wore in dat office was a uniform. Da suit looks, looked, whatever, like it was very expensive. I dream of wearing something like dat. Except I'm a Meowth and I can't afford one anyway. So much for dat dream. Giovanni was about forty right then. His brown hair was thinning a little. Apart from dat though he made forty look good. His eyes are brown, and I usually see a fierceness in them. Like a certainty dat something bad is about ta happen, dat I normally recognise in my own eyes. Or a eager look in Ben's. Or Jessie's calculating look. Or a sparkle of mischief in James' eyes. Anyway, I don't think there's much else I can say about him. Oh yes, and he has a Persian, which he continually strokes. Like dat James Bond bad guy. I think he does it just because he thinks it's cool. A sleeker, more powerful version of me. Larger. With a jewel on its forehead. It suited him perfectly. There are lots of rumours surrounding Giovanni, and how the organisation was started, but I'll get ta dat. I want ta tell dis tale in a linear way, you know?  
>"Ben Kails, Meowth, I'd tell you to invite to come in and sit down, but you appear to have already done so. Welcome to the organisation Ben. Can I get my secretary to make you a drink? Some food?" the boss asked.<br>"No thank you sir."  
>"Fair enough. The first thing I have to say is to you Ben, then I will answer any questions that you have. After that I would like a private word with Meowth for a few minutes, then I'll call you back in so you can be told about a special mission. One that Team Rocket will be concentrating ninety percent of its resources on from now till the time it's completed. Understand?"<br>We both confirmed dat we did. Dis is the way we usually operated as an organisation. We would have long periods in which all of us were playing a small part in making some vast, specific achievement. In between these periods it was like every man for himself, as long as the stuff we stole went straight ta the company, instead of into our own pockets. We got paid regularly of course, plus most of us had nowhere else ta go. We were failed Pokemon Trainers mostly. Guys who tried to battle with their Pokemon, and kept losing. Or outsiders like me, or people who weren't allowed ta go on the Gym Trail because they'd committed crimes in the past. You know about da gym trail right? Facing Gym Leaders in Pokemon battles?  
><em><strong>"I wanted to be a Trainer when I was young. Besides which, I'm sure you or Ben will get around to telling me things I already know about our national pastime eventually."<strong>_  
>A few people were given some long time assignment which only they would work on. Like me, Jessie and James, trying ta capture dat Pikachu. You won't believe how much I hate dat Pikachu. I have fantasies about torturing it. Anyway, the reasons for why those few individuals were given long term assignments dat they alone worked on will soon become clear.<br>**_"Your attempts to be mysterious are becoming annoying"_**  
>I'm not trying ta be mysterious. It's just dat dis story will make a lot more sense if I tell it dis way. Trust me.<br>"Now the formalities are over with, let's get down to business. Firstly I'll tell you the schedule for the first few days you're here. You'll receive your first Pokemon immediately after leaving dis office. There are many to choose from, though they are all at their first evolutionary stage of course. The Senior Executives and I believe that those starting at the lowest level are not ready for the more powerful Pokemon yet, even if they've trained Pokemon before. Many haven't, and most of the ones who have bring their own Pokemon with them. I've read in your file that you haven't. If anyone should be given a low level Pokemon, but prove themselves capable of training a higher level one very quickly, then they will be given one. Meowth will take you down to our Pokemon store room later. Be careful with your first Pokemon. It may have been in its Pokeball for a long time. Some of them dislike that. However its our policy to keep them in their 'balls when they haven't been given to a trainer yet, and it seems unlikely that that policy will change any time soon. Understand?" Giovanni asked.  
>"Yes" Ben replied.<br>"After that you'll receive basic Pokemon battling training from your immediate superior. Yours is Meowth. To access our gym you have to punch in the code written on the back of your I.D. card. You will then have to enter it again, on the other side of the door, to leave. This allows us to monitor how much Pokemon training you do. I expect at least two hours in our gym every week. Our training always involves a battle between trained Pokemon, not wild ones. You're welcome to fight wild Pokemon outside this building in order to increase the number of Pokemon you can train, of course. If there's anything else you need to know you must ask Meowth. After that you're ready to start your first mission. Understand?"  
>Ben may have done, but I didn't. Firstly,I had been taken off da capturing Pikachu assignment. Dat made some degree of sense I guess, 'cause I was no longer working with Jessie and James. But there were was a good reason why I'd been kept out of the big, important schemes dat da boss invented up until now. Da reason wasn't dat I'm incompetent if dat's what you're thinking. Also I'd been put in charge of training Ben. True, I was his immediate superior, but dis isn't, wasn't, how the system traditionally worked. Da ranking system went like dis: first dare's da three levels a' Grunt. Da Grunts are da least powerful weapons in da boss' army. We are his virtually useless tools a' war. Da undervalued normal guys. Like every family in England has an average a' two point four children. I tend ta think of da Grunts as two point four Pokemon. In other words, we don't get ta boss anyone around. The two upper levels are only dare in case we do end up in a situation where dare are only Grunts left. All the Executives that have come with us on da mission are dead, and we've gotta make a command decision. Dat's why dare's always a Level Three Grunt on every team, with a Level Two as backup. So I, being a Level Two, wouldn't normally show a new recruit da works. I guess if I was smart enough I should'a realized den what da deal was. Clearly I didn't think it through.<br>**_"You know, your accent is really starting to annoy me. I can barley understand you."  
><em>**I'll try not ta let it show ok?  
><em><strong>"Fine."<strong>_  
>Den dare's da Junior Executives. They get ta tell the Grunts what ta do, and there's usually at least one on every mission. They still follow da three level system though. Day, they, sorry, are still under someone else's control. Da control of da Senior Executives. Only one level with those guys. They plan da minor operations but rarely go on them. Day, I mean they, just watch. They're not at the top though. You get ta Level Two Grunt by being a member for one year or more. After dat you have ta prove your self ta climb the ladder, and it's a long ladder. Above da Senior Executives are the Administrators. Just one level. They are da heads of da departments. Like da legal department, which Bradley Staunton works for, or da action department, which I work for, or da research department, or admin. Finally dare's Giovanni. Da boss with no official title. No one knows who will replace him when he dies. No one can reach his level. Dat's how it works. So why was I being treated like a Junior Executive, who's about ta lead a proper mission for da first time? Why was I being included in one of the boss' big plans? Dis hadn't happened ta me since about fifteen years ago. More on dat later. I decided ta listen much more carefully than I'd been doing up until now in case any clues were about ta emerge.<br>"Even before you begin basic training there are three rules that you must know, and obey and remember. They are the rules that this organisation is built on. Number one is that you obey your superiors no matter what. Number two is that you don't ask questions unless given permission to do so. We operate on a need to know policy here, and usually the things that Grunts like to ask about are things they don't need to know. This rule is taken into effect as soon as you leave this meeting, so, if you have any questions, you'd better ask them now. Finally, you stay loyal to Team Rocket. We look after you if you look after us. If not you're on your own, and we don't like to leave ex-employees running around. Telling our secrets to whoever they want to. Understand?" Giovanni asked Ben.  
>He was always like dat ya see. Friendly, polite and calm one minute, furious and spiteful the next. He had ta do dat. He took risks. He took advantage of situations as they arose. He didn't always have a plan, but he couldn't let everyone else know dat. He had ta hide it. Pretend there was a great deal of power behind dat civilised man's suit. Except there wasn't really. He managed ta trick a lot of employees dat way, particularly the younger ones like Ben. I could see Ben was scared by dat point, but I wasn't. I'd knew the boss back in the old days. I was acting cool right then. I'm sure Ben saw me, but couldn't figure out what it was I knew about da boss dat he didn't.<br>"I understand sir" Ben said.  
>"Good. Any questions?"<br>Ben confirmed my suspicion dat he was too unnerved ta ask any question. Funny isn't it? How being quiet most of the time, then suddenly shouting, is more frightening than shouting all the time?  
>"Good. Then I believe I'll have that private word with Meowth now, if you don't mind."<br>"No sir."  
>Now it was just the two of us. Da moment of truth about why I was being allowed ta train a younger employee was approaching.<br>"Meowth, your assignments since Jessica Green and James Hays left my employment have been very successful. Especially considering the fact that they involved you. You know you were once my favourite Pokemon. You are rapidly becoming so again."  
>"Persian Sian Sian."<br>"Relax. I am still very fond of you" the boss told his Persian. I began ta feel da same anger about the way he treated him dat I felt in Ben's room. I was starting ta take his suggestion dat I should stand up ta Giovanni seriously.  
>"It wasn't Jessie and James' fault. It was dat Pikachu. When it breaths, we fail. It's not a Pokemon. It's a Supermon. A Team Rocket destroying machine."<br>"It doesn't matter now anyway. Three other agents have been sent to capture an equally powerful Pikachu belonging to a young Trainer. You don't need to worry about Ash Ketchum's Pokemon again. Because of your failure I have given up on my dream of ever owning it."  
>"Sir, it was not our fault. We were good agents. You just gave us a task no one could do. No one!" I shouted. I was getting angrier and angrier by da second. Fortunately, da boss' next words calmed me down a little, though certainly not completely.<br>"Suppose that I agree with you for the moment. That doesn't change the fact that you're now doing well enough to be promoted. In fact I've allowed you to skip a level. Congratulators Junior Executive Meowth." He gave me his hand to shake. I wouldn't.  
>"Jessie and James should not have been fired! Not for my incompetence and not because Pikachu's so strong."<br>"Meowth, you may be a Junior Executive, but you are certainly not head of the Staff department. There's nothing you can do about this, so clam down."  
>Strangely, though I would hardly say I got calmer, I did begin ta think more clearly. In fact I almost forgot about Jessie and James' plight. Instead I started ta remember the old days, and why the boss and I shouldn't relive them. There are secrets dat I've been keeping for a decade now. Long enough for breaking da habit to become a very hard thing ta do. Long enough ta think it would be fatal. As in it would actually kill people, ta say what was on my mind. I couldn't believe someone with my intelligence would bring it up, let alone a mind like the boss'.<br>"I know you feel you need to keep this secret in order to keep us safe. It's been a decade now. Everyone feels protective about his past, but I don't think people are still searching for us. We agreed we'd only stay away from each other till the fuss died down. I now believe it has" the boss said. Even so, I decided ta be cautious. I wouldn't put things plainly. I'd say what I wanted ta say, but not in a way dat would make it glaringly obvious to an outsider. At least I'd be like dat if I were as good at keeping secrets as I thought I was.  
>"If the police ever catch us together…no, dis is too dangerous. You know your reputation. I'm just a petty thief, and, if your really still my friend, you'll let it stay dat way. I'd rather be out on the streets again than do dis to ya" I said.<br>What I predicted came true too. What'a ya know? I didn't really want ta be back on da streets again. Back ta foraging for ice cream and fried chicken on da streets of Hollywood. Sleeping in cardboard boxes. You won't believe da cold. Not just the weather but da people too. Yet da boss had taken me in, given me what I always wanted, became my friend. Then made da ultimate sacrifice. Said goodbye ta me, someone who shared his most intimate secrets, someone so close ta him, just so I wouldn't go ta jail. So I wouldn't get caught for my own unjust actions. I can't believe I've ended up in here anyway, about ta betray him. Despite what it would cost me ta be out on the streets again, I would do anything for him. Dat's why I endured hunting Pikachu for so long, despite da continual failures and insults pounded upon me. I knew dis would happen and it did. It started right then. How can you guys ask me ta do dis?  
><strong><em>"Because we need Giovanni. If we don't have him, we don't have anything. Come on Meowth. Tell us his secret."<em>**  
>You're salivating hu? Just let me finish telling you what we said, and did in dat office, then I'll tell you. I swear. I just need some time ta think.<br>**_"To think of a lie you can tell us instead of the truth?"_**  
>No. Ta get my self ready for letting go of dis burden. Dis isn't easy for me.<br>**_"Just get on with it. Don't forget that we're in charge."_**  
>I wish I had a dollar for every time I heard dat. Ok. I'm going.<br>"It's not as if we'll be seen together. I just want you to go on a larger mission than normal. No one will ever find out. We were young before Meowth. We've clearly both learnt to be cautious now" da boss said.  
>"Ok, but I think dis is a bad idea." How right I was.<br>"Thank you for trusting me Meowth" he said. He might have just been saying it ta calm me but I don't think so. As I said, I've known him for a long time.  
>He called out for Ben ta come back in. Obviously the waiting hadn't done him much good. He was sweating and his hands shook a little. Clearly he was very nervous now.<br>"What is it sir?" he asked timidly. The boss walked up ta the window and looked through it, his hands behind his back. He seemed very theatrical at dat moment.  
>"I have a rather grandiose scheme I want to reveal to you. Please don't be shocked when I tell you what it is. To put it simply, I want to become the head of the Elite Four."<br>I can't say I was shocked, but I was certainly a little taken back. Da Pokemon Champion. Da boss as da head of state of des islands, and da lawgiver of everything dat do wid Pokemon. Dis was ambition even for him. Although I guess it was inevitable dat he would try dis some day. In fact, it was probably why he started Team Rocket in da first place. I just didn't think even he would have the nerve ta actually go through wid it.  
><strong><em>"I thought Madame Boss started Team Rocket."<em>**  
>Um…we'll get ta dat. Anyway I looked at Ben, curious ta see what his reaction was. Clearly it hadn't sunk in yet. He would have just taken in anything the boss said at dat point without question.<br>"How?" was the only thing I could think of saying.  
>"Obviously I won't be going on the Gym Trail. I used to train Pokemon once, and I was good at it too, but that was a long time ago. Besides which, I have a very high profile" the boss said. It was no conceit either. He was real good at training, way back in the 2040's.<br>"No. I won't go on the Gym Trail. You will. You Ben Kails, will become a trainer. Meowth will pretend to be one of your Pokemon. In actuality he will give you orders. Understand?" the boss continued. Whenever he asks, asked "Understand?", he meant "You'd better do what I say or else." It was like the motto Jessie, James and I used ta use. I made it up by the way.  
><strong><em>"I don't care."<em>**  
>I'm not too happy with dis situation either you know. You're exactly how da boss…Giovanni. Giovanni is his name! You're exactly how he was just then. Ben wasn't even ready for our meeting, let alone ready ta be a trainer. Yet Giovanni automatically assumed he could become Pokemon champion. He assumed I would be willing ta let myself just be another Pokemon for some kid ta train. He assumed dat da business about him firing Jessie and James was dealt with. I can't believe he would do dis to us!<br>**_"Calm down. Just stay calm and continue your story. Are you calm? Would you like some water?"_**  
>I'm calm. I'm calm. No water thanks. So I wasn't happy but ,he was still the boss. I still had ta obey him. He still did nice things for me, at least back when the company was just starting up.<br>"Ok. So why do you want ta do dis?" I asked. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either.  
>"Think of the resources we would have. Think of the level of control. We could rule the Pokemon world. Our company would be in charge of this country's greatest industry, and its political system. The Elite Four control everything. Don't you see why I would want that?" Giovanni asked. And I could, but I knew there was something else to it. Don't ask me how. Normally his schemes have no purpose except ta gain money and power, but I could tell somehow dat dis time it was different.<br>"Why else?" I asked.  
>"What other reason could I have?" he said, turning back from the window in order ta stare at me. Clearly he was surprised.<br>"Dat's what I want ta know. Come on. We both know there's more ta it dan dat."  
>"Fair enough. The real reason is I don't like them. The Elite Four think they can control everything. The way people train their Pokemon. The way battling works. The way technology works. Have you noticed how many of the devices we use every day are geared towards Pokemon training? Pokedexs, Pokeballs, TM's, HM's. Our buildings are all Gyms and Stadiums. They think they control everything. They are our closest rivals, and, because of the way we do things, they will always be more popular than Team Rocket. So I want them out of the way."<br>"I'll do it" Ben said, sounding surprisingly determined, considering the timid way he'd acted throughout the meeting so far. I looked at him and saw dat same determination in his eyes. I wondered if he had always wanted ta be a trainer, but he wasn't allowed to for some reason. Many of our members are like dat. I decided ta ask him about it later.  
>"What about you Meowth. Are you with me?" the boss asked. I thought for a moment, den nodded my head in agreement. What else could I do?<br>"Good, then, if there's nothing else, please give Ben his first Pokemon" the boss said.  
>"Sure thing" I replied, and left with thoughts swirling around busily and quickly in my head. In fact dat's how I feel now. Could I please have a rest?<br>**_"You were going to tell us Giovanni's secret, remember?"_**  
>Yes, but I really need a break. I'll tell you. I promise. I'm just so tired now. I'm not a young Meowth anymore.<br>**_"How old are you? I'm just curious."_**  
>Pokemon don't live for the same amount of time as humans. Plus it depends on the Pokemon species. But, in terms of human years, I guess I'm in my sixties by now. Don't forget the stuff I'm telling you about happened nearly twenty years ago. Ben is fifteen years younger than me I guess.<br>**_"Ok. We've been in here for quite a while, but I'll be back. You'd better tell me the truth about you and Giovanni then. Or you can forget about the interrogation, and the witness protection programme. Presuming we were intending to put you in it anyway. We'll get him without you, and send you straight to jail."_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ah, you're back at last. When am I going to see Meowth?  
><strong><em>"When I say you can."<em>**  
>Look, not everything I say is a deliberate attempt to annoy you. In fact very few things are. It would be dangerous if I tried to provoke you, so I don't. Why don't you try to loosen up a little? I know that Meowth can be a little confrontational, but that's just his nature. It's like Giovanni. They used to have to be that way to survive. It was there only way to do that. True, that was a long time ago, but old habits die hard. I'm not like that. You really can relax around me.<br>**_"Look, I'll put it to you simply, since you don't seem to understand it yet, despite many, many clues. As far as I'm concerned you hurt people for a living. Meowth actually seems proud of it, and you, even if you're not as bad, don't seem guilt- ridden either. As far as I'm concerned, you should both do time, but you get to go into the witness protection programme instead. You have no idea how lucky you are. You're the only people who know anything about Team Rocket. If I hit you a couple of times nobody's going to care though. I can tell them you went for me first. No one here likes you except you. So tell me what I want to know, and nothing else, or be prepared to get hurt. Got it?"_**  
>I think you've made your position blatantly obvious.<br>**_"Good. Then tell me what happened after you left Giovanni's office, and don't try my patience."_**  
>Sure. Why not? When we got back in the elevator I knew that Giovanni had said something very significant to Meowth whilst I wasn't in the room. I was very curious. I also knew immediately that Meowth wouldn't tell me what it was, no matter what. It's a matter of honour with him. If you tell him to keep a secret, he does it. He thinks of it as integrity, no matter if not telling might harm someone. He's always reminded me of a real gangster. I don't just mean the tough guy persona or the Brooklyn accent. He also has all these social codes which he thinks he needs to obey, or else. I've known both him and Giovanni for a long time, so I've had plenty of time to observe and analyze their personality traits. It's also something I seem to have a natural affinity for. I've realized that they both want power, but they go about getting it in completely different ways. If Giovanni wants something, he wants it now, and he had better get it or others will pay. He bullies and refuses to give up in order to win. He'd be very aggressive in a Pokemon battle. Unfortunately, I've never had one with him. Only Meowth had that privilege, but more about that later. I want to keep explaining things in chronological order. Meowth is much more cautious about what he wants. He's an opportunist. Giovanni is well educated, but Meowth is streetwise. He can think on his feet. He wins by lying and cheating. Yet he only manipulates people he doesn't know well. If he comes to think of you as his friend, that gangster mentality comes into it, and he becomes instantly loyal to you. He keeps quiet about his thoughts and emotions. Giovanni seems to proudly put them on display. Yet I do sense something that constantly accompanies Meowth. It's a sort of sadness. I know how clichéd this sounds, but I think he's always been lonely. Even in a room full of people he knows, he seems to be trapped in a cage. He can't touch others, and they can't touch him. I can't say I think he likes feeling like that, but he doesn't seem to be able to let go of the idea that he's an outsider. Giovanni doesn't care about that as far as I can see. He's placed him self up as high as possible, seemingly just so no one can reach him. Despite their differences, in the end Meowth and Giovanni still both fight till the bitter end, in their own ways, to get what they want. It's an overwhelming trait that they both share. They also both hurl anger at the world whenever they are given an opportunity to do so.<p>

The elevator brought us down a surprisingly long way. Instead of maybe two minutes of time inside it, which is what you'd normally expect, we must have been in there for almost five minutes. I guessed we were somewhere deep underground. It was strange being down there. It was another network of corridors, filled with guards. Personally I didn't see any reason for having "AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY" signs everywhere. Even if an unauthorised person could get in, he'd run out in fear after five minutes. I was starting to get the impression that the lower down the building you go, the less inviting everything looks. Or looked. I don't know. The underground corridors were cold. Naked pipes ran along the ceiling, and the metal floor was uncarpeted. The smell of damp prevailed over everything. I started to think about asbestos.  
>"Nice place we get here hu?" Meowth asked as we walked on.<br>"It could do with better decoration" I responded.  
>"We don't even got windows. Though dat's 'cause we couldn't of course. We're underground."<br>"This place makes me nervous."  
>"We're nearly there. Oh, and a little bit a' advice; never admit ya nervous now you're a Rocket. In this building you'll look like a wimp. Outside it could be fatal."<br>"Right."  
>"Dis is it."<br>I saw a door just in front of us, with another one of those guards in front of it. It was a sliding metal door. It was almost same as all of the ones I'd seen so far, except the door of Giovanni's office of course. The only difference with this door was there was no handle, or window. It was blank, except for a small panel with numbers on it.  
>"I.D. please" the guard said when we reached him.<br>"Here" Meowth said, handing him his card. I did the same. I was amazed that day, although I'm used to it by now, that no one was shocked to see a talking Meowth walking around the building on two legs. Everyone seemed to know him, even if the guards knew it was their job to pretend they didn't. I didn't realize then of course just how long he'd been there.  
>"There are very few like dis. Da guard enters da code for all of dem, except for da Stadium one. You open dat, as ya heard earlier" Meowth explained, as I watched the guard enter the code. The door opened to reveal a vast warehouse. The floor and the rows of shelves were made of yet more grey metal. The shelves contained boxes filled with Pokemon equipment. Mostly Pokeballs and Pokedexs. The miniature computers weren't for storing information about new Pokemon, like the ones a Trainer would normally use. I learnt that about them later. Team Rocket as a collective entity is familiar with every type of Pokemon. They've even learnt about Legendary types from Team Aqua and Magmar. The Pokedexs were used by the powers that be to monitor how well the lower ranks were doing in their Pokemon Training. They indicate how many we capture, which indicates our skill level. Meowth handed one of these blue, calculator-like devices to me. There had to be at least a hundred of them, and the same number of Pokeballs in the room. With the room's only source of light, dim, flickering bulbs, shinning down on them from the high ceiling. I followed Meowth through the room, past a cart filled with cleaning products.<br>"Welcome to da collection we…obtained from other Trainers. Da low level Pokemon are over dare" he explained, once he reached the back of the room. I knew exactly what he meant by "Obtained." I saw the boxes with Pokeballs in them had labels on them stating which Pokemon were in them. There were the usual starters there; Bulbasaur, Chimpchar, etc...However, there were also unusual starters there, like Pikachu and Jigglypuff.  
>"Choose kid. Da world is yours" Meowth said. Pokemon were bigger than mountain bikes, Nintedo DS' and football trading cards. They were what everyone dreamed of having from the very moment they were old enough to know what a Pokemon is. I couldn't wait to have one. I could imagine proudly commanding it in battle, hearing the applause when I won, holding it in my hands when it needed comfort. They are different from pets and different from best friends, but they have the best qualities of both. You know that expression "Your money's burning a hole in your pocket"? Well my Pokeball belt was burning a hole in my stomach. I wanted a Pokeball on that built more than I wanted to keep breathing. In other words, I'd know for years what kind of Pokemon I wanted if I could ever have the chance. I didn't think up till that point that I would ever have the chance. More about why that was later.<br>"I want a Growlithe. The magnificent dog of fire" I said.  
>"Was dat rehearsed? It's a pretty flowery way ta describe it" Mowth observed.<br>"I rehearsed it a little. Please give me one. You won't believe how much I want one."  
>"Sure. It's a good choice. A friend a' mine had one a' those." Meowth looked sad for a moment. Was this connected with the people called Jessie and James, that he mentioned earlier? I'd have to find out later. For now I was too excited about the Growlithe that was heading my way. Meowth searched the box labels with his eyes for a moment, then tossed a Pokeball in my general direction. I hastily grabbed it. I looked down at it for a few seconds, preparing my self. Thinking that a historic event is now taking place.<br>"Go Growlithe!" I cried, hurling the 'ball to the floor like I'd seen so many times on TV. I always loved the televised battles. As you might guess I want to be in one someday. Though I guess I've got to keep a low profile from now on.  
>"You won't be Training again. I can promise you that."<br>Thanks. You really know how to make me feel welcome.  
><strong><em>"You're not welcome. This is a police station. The only person who's welcome here is me, and I bet the taxpayers wouldn't mind getting rid of me. Just get on with the story before I lose anymore of my patience."<em>**_  
><em>Ok. I'm going as fast as I can. So the Pokemon emerged from the 'ball in a flash of golden light, but the light was nothing compared to the creature it surrounded. His claws were stainless steel knives. His fur was a fiery, defiant red. His eyes were an endless black vortex. He was, and still is, magnificent. Please let me see him again. Where are you keeping him? Is he all right?  
><strong><em>"I'd be willing to swear before a high court judge that we've already been over this. He's in a kennel. He's being well treated. He'll be returned to you once you give us what we want. There's no point in us hurting him is there? He was just following orders."<em>**  
>I was just following Giovanni's orders. Then Meowth's of course.<br>**_"But your Growlithe is-"_**  
>Is what? Stupid? Is that what you were about to say? Too stupid to know better? Just a simple Pokemon?<br>**_"Don't you dare start an argument with me! Especially one about something so unimportant."_**  
>He is not unimportant! He's my Pokemon!<br>BANG!  
><strong><em>"If you raise your voice again, I'll hit you again, and that time it will be harder."<em>**  
>Ok. Ok. I'm calm.<br>**_"Good. Now, just to remind you, I do know what Pokemon look like ok?"_**  
>I was trying to describe how he looked to me personally.<br>**_"Fine. Just continue."_**  
>Ok then. So Growlithe and I stared at each other for a few seconds. We were just sizing each other up, both a little uncertain. Then he jumped towards me. I was suddenly horrified that he was about to attack me. Start scratching me or something. I wanted to put my hands up to my face to protect my self, but I was frozen in panic. Growlithe leapt into my arms, and stayed there. He just looked at me. He was a little heavy to be honest, being about two and a half feet long. He weighed about forty pounds.<br>"I think he's saying he accepts you. Beautiful. Let's go" Meowth said, a little sarcastically. It was true though. It dawned on me that he was, if not exactly my best friend yet, at least willing to see whether or not I am, I was, whatever, a good Trainer. He wasn't grumpy about being kept in a Pokeball for so long either. Both good signs.  
>"Hey" was all I could say.<br>"Growlithe" my new Pokemon replied. That was all that needed to be said. We belonged to each other. I decided he should walk by my side, rather than be trapped in a 'ball most of the time. So I put him down. He seemed to understand my intentions, and to be grateful. Now I could concentrate on getting annoyed at Meowth's sarcastic attitude as we made our way out of the warehouse. Growlithe was new to me. He had novelty value. More than that, much more in fact, he was my first Pokemon. He was very important to me, and I knew he would always be. How could Meowth dare to be sarcastic about my attitude towards the importance of my initial meeting with Growlithe? Maybe if he'd been casual I'd have understood it. He had seen this happen to many other Trainers of course. It would still have been irritating, but I could have dealt with it. Being sarcastic was something else though.  
>"I wish you wouldn't dismiss the importance of what just happened" I told him.<br>"I've never had a Pokemon. I am a Pokemon. You're a lackey to da guy at da top 'a dis tower, but I'm even lower. I'm a lackey to da lackey. Don't forget dat. Every time I see dis happen I wanna scream" Meowth responded in a quiet, but very harsh voice, so I could tell he was furious. Deliberately so I could tell.  
>"I find your attitude to me a little unfair."<br>"And I find your everything a little unfair."  
>"Meowth, it's not my fault you can't be a Trainer. It's reality's fault and you can't blame reality, so you might as well get over it."<br>"Ya may have da right ta say dat. Ya might even have da right ta get pissed at me for blaming ya. But I got da right ta fell sorry for my self, and ya can't take that away from me."  
>"Fine. Enjoy it. On your own. I'm going back to my room."<br>"No ya not. Like ya said, I gotta show ya da ropes whether I like it or not. If we can't get on wid each other, we can at least get used to each other. I've got more stuff ta show ya. Ya had breakfast yet?"  
>"I had it before I set off for the HQ."<br>"Well I didn't, and ya look like ya could at least use a cup of coffee. We're going ta da cafeteria. I'm gonna introduce ya to my friends. Those who haven't been fired yet anyway. Dat's my final word on da matter."  
>So I went with him. What else could I do?<p>

The cafeteria was a cafeteria. In other words, it was nothing special. The décor favoured practicality over style. The cooking process favoured quantity over quality. The place was filled with wobbly plastic tables and chairs. At least it had windows though, and they showed the outside of the building, which was even better. I felt like I hadn't seen the outside for a long time. It might have had something to do with the fact that I was very tired when I drove up there early that morning, but it was more likely something to do with what had transpired since I got there. To get into the building you have to go through a pair of steel gates monitored by CCTV cameras connected to alarms. Or drive through the brick wall that surrounds the building, but you'd need a tank for that. Once you went through the gates, you could drive down a wide concrete path, or walk along a narrow dirt path, both of which passed through a green field with tress scattered across it. Insect-like Nincadas and Catterpies hung out on the grass, as did Team Rocket members. Whilst bird Pokemon, such as Spearows and Pidgeys, nested above them. I stared at this view once Meowth and I sit at a table with our slop, I mean food, on wooden trays. My companion saw two of his friends coming in, and he waved to them.  
>"We'll get some food and join you in a minute if that's ok."<br>"Great."  
>I watched them as they ordered what I generously call their meals. You probably serve better food in here. I'm not being rude. Take it as a compliment. One of them was fairly similar to me. About my age, height, weight. He was clean shaven though and he looked younger. Kind of eager to please. He was a Grunt. The other was taller. Lanky. He wore glasses and he had, has, greasy black hair. He was an Executive, despite being under thirty judging by appearances. I knew this straight away because the Executives wear a slightly different uniform to the lower ranks. Instead of a one piece uniform, the top is a suit jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath. The basic design and colours are still the same though. When they reached us, the Executive hold out his hand for me to shake, the other didn't. He didn't look hostile though. Anything but. I figured the Executive was just a more formal kind of guy.<br>"Ben Kails" I said, shaking the Executive's hand.  
>"Bradley Staunton. This is Justin Bower. Meowth you already know."<br>"Nah. He just sat down at my table fa no apparent reason" Meowth said.  
>"So which department do you work for?" I asked anyone who wanted to answer.<br>"I'm with legal. I'm the guy you should call on any time you make a mess ok?" Bradley responded. He doesn't like the name Brad because he thinks it doesn't suit him. I have to with him on that one.  
>"Are you going to give me your card now?" I joked.<br>"I knew there was some reason why I wrote 'Go to printers' in my diary."  
>"I can wait."<br>"I'm one of you. I look forward to working with you" said Justin. He meant he is a Grunt.  
>"Ya don't know him yet" said Meowth. Possibly he was joking, or maybe he was being grumpy. Sometimes it's hard to tell with him.<br>"I think we've been given a two person assignment" I said hastily, just in case Meowth was being bad tempered, and Justin took offence.  
>"Interesting. And what would the nature of this assignment be?" Bradley asked. It sounded like curiosity or gossip, but the truth is he probably thought he'd be involved at some point. He's always acted like everything that takes place in the world happens just to please him. This makes him seem smug sometimes. He's a wordsmith too, which doesn't help. It creates a picture of privilege and academic achievement which some people resent. He tends to feel sorry for himself despite this apparent good start in life. He's not really like that though. Everyone in Team Rocket seems to have surface gloss, or, more usually, rust. They present a picture to the world that's not real in order to protect their true natures. Bradley always does the right thing in the end. He just claims that he won't, and that no one has the right to ask him to. Justin is the exception to the surface rust rule. He has depths. He presents whatever emotion he is genuinely feeling at the time. He can be funny, sad, interesting, sympathetic, rebellious, angry, nervous…the list is endless. On the day I first met him, Justin was nervous. That was why he was being so quiet. He only gets that way when he's nervous or depressed. Some would call him random, though you certainly couldn't call him volatile. That's what Giovanni was. Justin was too polite and kind to let you see fierce anger or jealousy, or any other emotion that might hurt others. He did his best to only do that when he was alone. Only occasionally would it show through whilst he was with others. In those instances it was so passionate and sudden that it was scary, but it was very rare. He usually apologised afterwards. Others did it all the time and didn't care about the consequences.<br>"Can I tell them?" I responded to Bradley's question, though I directed it to Meowth.  
>"Dare're harmless."<br>"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Bradley asked.  
>"You know me" Meowth replied.<br>"That's why I'm worried."  
>I leaned closer to Bradley and Justin, in a conspiratorial manner, and checked the canteen for anyone who might be listening.<br>"Brad…I mean Bradley, Justin, Meowth and I are going to bring down the Elite Four."  
>"How?" Justin asked, his observations clearly still very sensible, but monosyllabic.<br>"Giovanni's been claiming for years that he'll do it one day. I doubt he really means it this time" Bradley said.  
>"You sound like you're against this" I said, laughing. The truth was though that I was starting to panic a little. I must admit I was just starting to get excited about my first assignment, and my first chance to go on the Pokemon trail. Meanwhile, Growlithe was living up to his name and his nature as my loyal, dog-like Pokemon.<br>"Calm down. They aren't hurting me" I told him.  
>"My Vulpx is a bit like that. I think it's just that they're both fire types" Justin said. I noted that this was the first insight into his personal life that he'd allowed me to have so far, albeit a small one.<br>"Look, all I know is I'm going to be the Trainer, Meowth and Growlithe are going to be my Pokemon, and we're going to beat the Elite Four in a battle after going on the gym trail" I told the others.  
>"Well good luck. You'll need it. It's an audacious plan" Bradley said.<br>"I like 'Audacious' plans" Justin said.  
><em><strong>"Ok. Enough with the thriller movie dialogue. I'm getting sick of this. I need a break. I'm going to find Meowth. At least he tells me about people who really matter, like Giovanni."<strong>_  
>You told me to tell you this stuff. I-<br>**_"Don't you dare!"_**  
>Ok. Don't go crazy. I'll see you later.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**_"Meowth."_**  
>Yo.<br>**_"I want to hear about your past with Giovanni. Nothing else. I want to hear it now. Not arguments. Got it?_**  
>Yep.<br>**_"Good."_**  
>My earliest memories are from da early 2020's. I don't know when I was born. I never knew my parents. Its likely dat I was born in Viridian City, because my earliest memories are of dat place. It's what my I.D. card says. It's what I tell people. My parents were no where. Even at such a young age dat instinct for survival kicks in. I'm living proof of dat. Otherwise I would'a died on those streets. I started learning to fend for my self. Dare was no one to teach me. Friendship must be earned. So I learnt by my mistakes. Learnt how to beg, steal, grift. Of course you can't grift well when you're a Meowth surrounded by humans, and back then I couldn't talk. Not your language anyway. Just da one I learnt from da other Pokemon on da streets. In a way we mostly share da same language. Its not da words dat matter, which is why we got so few of dam. It's da rhythm, tone, pitch and context. Anyways, da upshot was I always needed a partner for grifting, and dat meant splitting whatever food we made off with. No one did it for friendship. Except da Pokemon dat were already being trained, and day had no need for the food I could snatch. Their trainers fed them. Oh, they had "Morals" too. They're easy ta have when ya got nothing else to worry about. Day were always looking down their noses at us. No one would help me out of loyalty. Everyone was too busy concentrating on his own attempts to survive. Dare's no organised crime amongst Pokemon. I guess humans invented dat. It's probably because we always have to battle with other Pokemon. Wild and trained, dare's no difference in dat. Being in da ring, one versus one. I'm sure you've got da official version of my early years on file, so I'll just give you a grief summary. I had two homes then, if you can call dam dat. Two, in case I had to run from someone. It was more convenient. Day were both under seats in public places of entertainment. A cinema and a baseball field. I had to sneak between seats to avoid being seen. I remember da light shafting down, revealing da particles a' dust in front of me. Dare was litter down dare too, but dat was da least of my worries. I remember watching da games and movies from my hiding place. I still love both of dam. I saw people who I could be one day if I played my cards right. One day I saw a movie dat turned my life around. I bet a lot of people who say dat are exaggerating. I'm not. Temptation was a fire inside me back then. A volcano constantly erupting. I had da monopoly on lust and desire. I saw a film called "That Darn Meowth". Apart from it's bad attitude to my species, which I disagree with, it might as well have been based on my own life. It was about a Meowth who grew up on da streets. He was tough, like me and cool, like I hoped I was. He was sneaky, but it got him stuff. He joined a gang, moved up da ladder, became their leader. Den, he got all he wanted. Power, wealth, and, best of all in my opinion, food. Ok, so he suffered at da end, but dat just meant I knew how to avoid his fate. I knew how to act now. Dat film was my mentor. I knew where I had to go. Hollywood. I knew how to act dare in order to win.<p>

So I tried it. Hitched a lift dare. Several of dam in fact. Got to see a lot of new territory. All potentially mine someday, or so I thought. I got to Hollywood, but things took time. In fact time didn't seem to be moving at all. I don't know what I expected. To know what to do when I got dare I guess, but I knew nothing except what I'd know before. I knew how to be a petty thief with no friends, so dat's how I started out. With no one to teach me, I never made progress beyond dat level. I was about ta give up. It was an even bigger disappointment than my life in Viridian City had been. I wanted so much, I just expected it to happen, but it didn't. Life had screwed me again. I went to pieces. Started taking bigger than bigger risks for smaller and smaller rewards. Not being careful. I started making mistakes. Annoying da police just for da sake of it, instead of for a real purpose. I practically invited trouble. Big trouble.

**_"I have to say, occasionally your comments do deviate from the history I've got written here. Sorry, did I say 'Occasionally', because I meant constantly."_**  
>I'm a Meowth. We exaggerate sometimes. It's just what we do. Trust me, da majority of what you hear is true. Ok, so I was in a gang for a while, but it didn't work out. I abandoned dem one day. I'm not proud of it, which is why I didn't mention it. Though, to be fair, I never got a decent share with dem. Anyway, I was not doing too good. Den, when I was on da street one day, sneaking up behind some guy to steal his wallet, I spotted Meowsy. I just stopped right dare, in da middle of a job and da street, risking getting caught. I was just staring at her. Was it instant love, or just instant lust? I don't know. I'd never really experience either before. Not very often since either. I just knew dat right then I wanted her even more than any amount of food. Food was very high on my list of priorities in those days. I taught my self to walk like a human for her. I taught my self to speak full English sentences. She liked humans, so I thought dat's what she wanted. In exchange she rejected me. Called me a freak. You don't mind me just skimming over dis bit a little do you?<p>

**_"Oh, would it hurt you to dwell on it for too long? A Meowth in love. How cute. Perhaps I should write a poem about it."_**  
>Dat's not funny!<br>**_"Don't raise your voice to me."_**  
>Your not my father ok? I'm sick to death of you telling me to shut up, stick to da subject, not shout. I'm sick of being insulted by you. Cut da attitude or I'm not saying another word, and where will you be then hu? I'm da only one who knows about Giovanni's real past.<br>**_"A subject upon which you have so far refused to elaborate. Presuming he did have any secret past. I'm still not convinced that you didn't just make that up to save your own skin. Our aim here isn't to find out what he's done. We already know that. It's how to catch him."_**  
>Den what are we doing here? Why are we talking?<br>**_"Trust me, I have no idea.'_**  
>Well somebody does, or I'd be doing time right now. You seemed pretty interested earlier.<br>**_"Ok. Whatever. Just get on with it."  
><em>**Starting to lose your power now hu? You can't just shout at a guy till he does what you say. You do it too often, and he realizes you don't have da balls to do anything else.  
><strong><em>"Tell us it. Don't make me say please."<em>**

Ok. I'll tell you, but remember: you may be able to intimidate Ben, but not me. I've dealt with experts. I am an expert. I know all about intimidation. So, I did everything, but it felt like da entire world rejected me. I was about to give up. Den, I was walking home one night, in freezing wind. Middle of winter. My breath streaming out in front of me like cigarette smoke. I look up, and I see dis sign. It said "GIOVANNI KETCHUM'S TALENT AGENCY".  
><strong><em>"Did you say Ketchum? As in the famous Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town?"<em>**  
>We'll get to dat. Be patient. I looked up to it, and it was da third great revelation of my life. Like seeing dat movie, and later Meowsy. I realize then what it would take to get what I wanted. I had a talent. I was a Pokemon who could speak English. Even da Meowth in da film couldn't do dat. Day used subtitles for da Pokemon's dialogue. I could star in one of those movies. I could shoot straight up to da top with what I've got. So, like an idiot, I got suckered in by hope again. Thank God I did. Dare was some stuff I had to do first. I'd looked up at enough cinema scenes to know dat only half was talent. Da rest was making a good first impression. I knew what stars like George Clooney and Tom Cruise had. Style. Day looked good, day had charisma and day were men of action. Da first I could buy, and da third I already had. All I needed was da second, but I figured I could learn it as I went on. So, first I went to one of those Pokemon beauty parlours dat humans used to make their Pokemon look good. I had, as you can imagine, picked up some cash on da streets during my career thus far. Most of it I had used to buy food, but I kept some just in case it would ever be needed. Understand, I'm not greedy. Do I look fat to ya? It's just dat food is what you need first at da bottom of da poverty ladder. Ya don't got food, ya starve. Even shelter ya can live without. Anyway, a little money went a long way in getting me a good haircut, despite not being with a Trainer. Since I couldn't wear clothes, I figured I was just about set in da looks department. So, I gathered all my self confidence together and went back to dat talent agency. If you went into da agency, after seeing da top floor of da Team Rocket HQ, presuming da agency's still dare, you'd see dat Giovanni's taste in reception rooms never changes. Da sunny but bland look is in with him. Look good instead 'a doing good. It was a bit shabbier of course, but, apart from dat, they could have been created by da same decorator. I was met by da receptionist, Delia Ketchum. Before you say anything, trust me, I'm getting to dat. She probably looked about da same as she does in your files. Brown hair, slim, short, not dat good looking in my opinion. She's got a kinda sunny disposition though. She feels warm. Dat's da best way I can think of describing it. So dat sort of emanates from her in an appearance-changing manner. She looks like a summer day. She was a little surprised to find out dat I could talk. I get really sick of dat sometimes. It must be how a real film star feels. Everyone is taken back da instant they meet me, but I just think of my self as a Pokemon like any other. What did I do ta deserve all dis attention? After we got da facts about my abilities out of da way, I asked her what she could do for me. She said she could take me to Giovanni's office. It turned out his imagination in regard ta interior decoration is very limited. It was a little gloomier and untidier than his office in da HQ, but again, apart from dat, it was practically a clone. I tell ya, da boss was different back then though. He was slimmer, faster acting, more willing to take risks. He had a hands-on approach back then. Basically, he was younger. He hadn't been hit by life yet in da way I had. He was less sleek looking, but it wasn't because he just picked himself up from da gutter. It was 'cause he wasn't earning as much as he wanted others to believe back then. He couldn't afford da personal attention and business suits he gets now.<br>"We don't often get Meowth's in here. Can I assume you didn't sneaked in some how? That you're here because you need an agent?" he asked. I was shocked. He wasn't surprised to see me dare. Right from da bat he wasn't treating me like an outsider. It was a professional relationship from day 1. He roped me in right from da start. Dat moment is very significant in our story. It did more to form our friendship than anything else in da next 40 years, and it happened as soon as I set eyes on him.  
>"Yep. Dis is a talent agency. Clearly your not up front about my talent, though I don't mind 'cause you're not trying to avoid da topic either. So I might as well be upfront about it. I can speak English. About as well as Sylvester Stallone, but I can get better. I've been watching movies for as long as I can remember. I love them. I've run out 'a options. I've got no where else to go. No other way ta make money. I wanna be in da movies."<br>"You want to act?"  
>"Got it in one."<br>"This is not an easy business to get into with no experience or training whatsoever, using the services of only a small agency like mine. What do you want me to say? "You've got talent kid, and a dream, and sometimes that's enough?" I'm not a poster for one of those films you love."  
>I didn't think he said it ta hurt me. He does come off as harsh in front of some people. He doesn't worry if he'll be hurting a spade's feelings by calling it a spade. He…look, I'm sure you've had enough of dis from Ben. He loves dis "Psychoanalyzing" as he calls it. I may have done it my self a few times whilst I've been telling you dis. Basically, strange as it sounds, Giovanni was trying ta protect me. He had heard a brief description of what I'd been through. Probably saw my hunger. Be it for food, as well as just having some way of lifting my self out of dis pit I'd seem to have been born in. Dat I still hadn't figured out how to get out of. He didn't even really know me then, although I prefer to think he recognised something in me dat drew us together somehow. We did seem to become close to each other very quickly. Da point is he probably saw beings, human beings but still creatures dat are similar to me, in da same position as I was, every day. If I had to do dat job I think I'd start to loose hope for anyone who walked in da door da moment I heard those hinges creaking. It would get so I couldn't stand to watch them torture themselves based on my advice just to discover dat it was pointless. Dat their careers hadn't just stopped, but had never started in da first place. I think dat's what had happened to him by then. I can buy dat. Ok, so dat means he was trying to save himself from disappointment too. It was a partially selfish motive, but he was trying to help me too. As for my thoughts about it, I just didn't care how badly da odds were stocked against me. I had nothing to loose. As for not wanting to see him looking devastated dat I'd failed, either he didn't know how hard I was willing to try or he could handle it.<br>"I'm gonna do dis. You can help me, or you can risk losing someone who might do better than you think. Da choice is yours" I said. He was silent and serious for a moment. Considering it.  
>"Sit down. Can I get you some coffee?" he asked. Ya see he was different in dat way too back den. He didn't leave da little details up to da lower ranks.<br>"Sure" I said, after hesitating slightly. I hoped he wasn't about to give me a long version of da "You'll never make it in Hollywood" speech he gave me 30 seconds earlier. I had plenty of time to wonder. He left da room. I correctly figured dare was a kitchen somewhere in da building. I'd seen a couple of doors in da reception leading ta unknown destinations. I quickly decided not to dwell on dat though, as something interesting on his desk caught my eye. Amongst da phone, official looking papers, diary, address book etcetera, was one personal item. A photograph of a young women. Nice dress. Fashion conscious in her choice of hair style and makeup too. Classy. Like my Meowsy. She was holding a baby with black hair and blue eyes. It could have come free with a wallet bought from Woolworths. Except Giovanni was in it. It was his family. I heard him return and quickly looked away from it. He surprised me again immediately after re-entering da room with 2 steaming coffee mugs.  
>"You quickly looked at me the second I entered the room. I didn't see what you were busy studying while I was out, but, since it's the only thing in this room that stands out, I assume it was the photograph on my desk."<br>He'd taken on da role of headmaster in front of a kid who just disobeyed da rules. I felt like saying "Yes sir." I guess I've kept dat image of him for a long time now. I confirmed Giovanni's guess.  
>"I sometimes let my secretary take care of him. Often actually. My wife died a few weeks after that picture was taken. Don't ask. Don't be sympathetic. I'm telling you this to pre-empt you. Otherwise I wouldn't talk about it. Got it?"<p>

**_"I'm think beginning to understand."_**  
>It's a miracle.<br>**_"Should I bother being insulted?"_**  
>I wouldn't.<br>**_"His son is Ash Ketchum right? This is huge. The newspapers…I just don't know what everyone's going to say. The Elite Four…will they still accept him? I…"_**  
>You're shocked. I never imagined I'd see dat. Just let the story unfold ok?<br>**_"Of course that is presuming you're not just telling me what you think I want to hear. 'Exaggerating' as you might call it"_**  
>Either I am or I ain't. It don't affect how quickly I tell ya all dis, which ya said ya wanted to hear. What does is whether or not ya keep interrupting me. Everything will be revealed in time. I promise. If you don't wanna believe me once it's done, dat's your choice. First I gotta do it or ya won't have anything to believe or disbelieve.<br>**_"Fair enough. I'm starting to get intrigued now. Which means either you're clever and a good liar. Or their really is a lot of new, real events for me learn. That have been kept secret for too long. You do have a point though."_**  
>Thanks, at last!<br>**_"I can still send you to jail, and I will. No shouting I swear, but I'm still in charge even if I'm polite, because I do have the power here."_**  
>Fine by me. Anyway, we were sitting, facing each other. He started talking:<br>"I can find you work in film. Well, adverts and bit parts in TV at first, but, hopefully, film eventually. That's hopefully mind you. I'm not making any promises except for the fact that I'll try as hard as you do. If you don't work, no one will hire you. You'll soon get a reputation for laziness. If you don't work, neither of us gets paid, so I won't waste my time on you. If you work hard on the other hand, and if I think you've got a chance, which I do, or I wouldn't be telling you this, then I'll do my best as well. Our resources are limited, but you are a talking Pokemon, and that is a big resource. You said it was ok to address that point right? Anyway, I'll do my best with my contacts. They're our other resource. However, I want you to do something for me too. You might not want to because it might make you think that I'm just asking you to do what I'm guessing you did before. Guessing it by the way you talk. By the state you were in when you first came in here, and the way you seem to be constantly looking out for an escape or an opportunity, with those eyes of yours that are always shifting around. I would guess you've done a few…morally questionably acts before."  
><strong><em>"He has a point about the eyes. Guess it isn't just a stereotype. Or an insult."<em>**  
>Shut up and listen will ya? Dis is important. Anyway, he kept talking:<br>"Don't deny it. There's no point. It's not my job to arrest people. I've done those same things my self, as you're about to hear, so I certainly won't judge you. I know your kind because I've seen them before. This won't be instead of you working as an actor though. It will be an addition to the auditions. You'll see. I just want you to have a backup. To help me and to help your self."  
>I must admit I was starting ta get a bit suspicious 'cause 'a dis speech, but I knew I wasn't gonna get any further unless I let him finish. Besides, I was starting to get drawn in. I guess I am always looking out for an opportunity like you and he said.<br>"What do ya want me ta do?" I asked.  
>"I have a few…extra curricular activities I want you to perform, with the help of some of my other clients. Sometimes Pokemon that I feel are meant to be transported to me end up getting to the wrong people some how. That type of thing. I'm sure you understand. I think you'd be perfect for it. You don't have to agree. You don't 'have' to do anything. However, I think you want to have a career in both areas. You can possibly become good at acting, and I'll help you with that, and you'll always be able to make money from that once you succeed. However, you can also become good at the other things some of my clients, I call them 'Team Rocket', do. You've never had help from other people I suspect, or the resources those people provide. Again, I can see it in you. Trust me on that. I can just tell by looking at you. That's not an insult. Just an observation. With help, you can succeed where once you failed. Finally, I don't think you can give up the life you're used to. I couldn't."<br>Dare really isn't any such thing as a free lunch. Dat final sentence hinted at so much. I was intrigued from then on. Plus I didn't think he'd work as hard for me as I wanted him to if I didn't obey him. Finally, maybe he was right about not wanting to stop doing jobs. I've never given it up either. I could'a done just then, but I chose not to walk away. In a way I choose to be where I am today all dat time ago. So I said yes, and I thought "Yes" joyfully in my mind. At last I was getting close.  
><strong><em>"Makes my heart melt, but you still keep leaving me with more questions than answers. I'm getting tired of it."<em>**  
>All I'm asking for is a little trust and patience. Think about it. I've hinted at Ash Ketchum's real origin, I've told you what my early life was really like, and I've already described what da boss did before he became da boss. You want me.<br>**_"I want more now."_**  
>Look, just give me a few minutes to gather my thoughts.<br>**_"Your lies you mean?"_**  
>My thoughts. These memories are from a long time ago. I need to sort them out in my mind. Put them into some kind 'a order. Please.<br>**_"I suppose I could talk to Ben for a while."_**  
>Ok. Then, when you get back, I promise I'll disable da myths about Madame Boss, and tell you how Team Rocket really got started.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We've been doing this for hours. When am I going to get to sleep?  
><em><strong>"You need to stay here for your own protection. You know that. In the meantime, there isn't much to do but talk, is there?"<strong>_  
>My God, I think that is the stupidest reason to keep talking that I've ever heard.<br>_**"We can provide food for you if you want, and if I like your tone. Right now I don't."**_  
>Don't you ever smile? Talk about the weather or something? You know why you don't? I've figured it out. You can't act like my friend, or even a fellow human being, because you won't seem intimidating anymore. If I find out you're human.<br>_**"Be carefully. You're starting to let the mask slip. Good cop, bad cop between you and Meowth right? You're playing me against you two, right? You have to appear intimidated. He's the rebellious one."**_  
>My bones ache. My head hurts.<br>_**"I'm being played. I don't care how you feel."**_  
>You know what this is like? I get out there expecting a rest at last. The sun. The chance to see something that hasn't been made by Team Rocket. That stupid "R" logo everywhere. Before I know it, I'm stuck in this stuffy, unfriendly little room with you. Soon, I'll be pretending to be someone else for the rest of my life. Do you know what being a member of Team Rocket is like? It's a self-contained universe. I've spent twenty years away from reality. Twenty years. Everyone I knew when they were a kid and I was a teenager has their own children now. Everyone my age is starting to look like a grown up. With wrinkles. You know what they don't tell you at Team Rocket HQ? The real reason why you shouldn't leave? Because you'll be alone and aimless forever if you do. All my friends, gone. Because I choose that. I had to get out. I was being strangled. The rope got one millimetre tighter every month, but it was there. This isn't my world anymore. I don't know how to live here. If you work for Team Rocket it's not a job, it's an identity. It's who you are, not what you do. You go on Team Rocket missions, and that's your work. You sleep in a room they designed, and that's your life. You walk through the same corridors every day. You talk to other Team Rocket members and no one else. I know them better than I know the woman who carried me in her womb for nine months. If another person of my rank changes strategy at the stadium, I know it, because I know their strategy that well. The uniforms, the coffee mugs, the laptops, the pencils, everything, has the R logo on it. This is supposed to be me getting out. Being an adult. Moving on. I'm one of the very few who escaped. Except now I'm here. How would you like to go home tonight to this room instead of your house? With a guard outside your door, instead of a wife and kids? You can go home. My work place was my home.<br>_**"What about the gym trail?"**_  
>You think that's different? Just because the scenery changed occasionally for the three years I was out there for? Find Pokemon, fight Trainers, go to sleep in a tent. Get up, find Pokemon, fight Trainers, go to sleep in a tent. Same equipment. Same rules set out by the Elite Four. I'm still doing it for Team Rocket. They're my motivation for anything. Even this in a way. I know if my Pokemon are grumpy in the morning or not. I know what they like to eat for breakfast. I know if they prefer to sleep inside or outside their Pokeballs. If they sleep soundly, or if they're insomniacs. If I talk with other Trainers, it's about Pokemon Training. Do you understand now? I live in self-contained universes. That's all I do. Now I'm about to live the way you make up for me. Same thing.<br>_**"So what am I supposed to do about it?"  
><strong>_Treat at least one of us as if he's human.  
><em><strong>"Ok, look, I'm sorry that…I wouldn't want to be in your shoes ok? Ok…so what, I can't believe I'm doing this, do you want to ask me? I'll give you something if you keep talking ok? You have to keep talking though, all right?"<br>**_What happens now?  
><em><strong>"You'll tell me what I want to know. We'll find Giovanni. He'll either spend the rest of his life in jail, or be executed. Then we'll clean out Team Rocket HQ, and arrest everyone there. They'll get what Giovanni gets most likely. The organisation will fall, and we'll have taken down about one third of organised crime on these islands. Just Teams Aqua and Magmar after that. You'll be given a new identity."<strong>_  
>So you'll execute my friends and put me in hiding?<br>_**"Yes. I'm afraid so."**_  
>Perfect. Leave me alone for a few minutes will you?<br>_**"I'm not supposed to-"**_  
>I've betrayed my friends. I'm trapped. I'm tired. This room feels smaller than it is. I want to run, but there's nowhere to run to. I can't even talk to Meowth. Before I start shouting, just please leave me to recover for a few minutes. Please.<br>_**"I can give you ten ok?"  
><strong>_Just go.


End file.
